I Wish This Christmas
by Ao Sekai
Summary: What is your wish this Christmas? This is my first ever Christmas presentation fanfic.


I WISH THIS CHRISTMAS…

* * *

**It's Christmas time in all over the world literally and here in the Philippines. I was inspired once again to write this one-shot Christmas presentation. Well, in my country most of us are sacrificing themselves to be so far away from their loved ones working outside the country just to give them the life they wanted. Unfortunately, not being there for them at times like this aside the loneliness they'll have to endure, they are going to miss their own Christmas traditions and they are always yearning for it. And when they came back alive and safe, their love ones will be happy of course and going to spend their time altogether preciously. To all the Overseas-Filipino-Workers (OFWs), this is for you.**

* * *

"_Three years?" as his girlfriend was saddened by his scheduled departure. _

"_Yes. Trabia needs to reconstruction and there is a clearing operation in Esthar as a result of Lunar Cry. Galbadia has yet to fix their issues that the former President Deling left. That's why they need Irvine's presence."_

_He also told her that strictly no communications allowed, the headmaster reminded them just to keep their love ones safe while they're away since Rinoa is a sorceress. They will not take that risk, it might use by the enemies against them for their advantage. _

_Squall gently takes both of her hands and he said. "Rinoa , I will come back for you after three years at Christmas time at the place where we made our promise . Will you wait for me?"_

"_I'll be waiting for you there Squall but not forever. I promised" and they embraced._

_The next morning Rinoa wakes up early to see Squall and his comrades off via Ragnarok along with rest of the Garden population. The five personnel finally came out with Squall as their leader and all the people from the Garden are cheering wishing them the best. The commander saw and embraced her then he passionately kisses her and tells her saying how much he loved her. Tears form in their eyes as they will soon begin to endure their loneliness. _

_Squall was the last one who entered the ship before its door got closed and flew off. _

_Rinoa Heartilly, spent two years doing whatever she could just to fight the pain of yearning for her friends and boyfriend. She did even enrolled two year medical course in Balamb Garden just to be assigned by Dr. Kadowaki and every night she takes good care of the children orphaned by war or abandoned._

_In those years, she went back to her house to take vacation with her father but the only one she met was her nanny since her mother passed away and there were many foods set on the table and Gen. Caraway is absent as usual. She lost her Christmas spirit so she went up to her room and looking outside through the window and whispers before going to sleep. "Goodnight, Squall, and Merry Christmas."_

* * *

_Meanwhile, at their camp Squall and rest of them as about to take their rest when he pulled out his wallet from the pocket of his pants and opens it. He is looking at Rinoa's picture softly stroking her face with tears coming from his eyes. Her smile, hair, lips and most of all her carefree attitude were what he really missed with. Then he whispers "Goodnight, Rinoa and Merry Christmas too."_

* * *

**Three years later.**

It is Christmas Day at Balamb Garden which is held at Centra Region near Edea's orphanage. The Garden community gives tribute to the five people that will return anytime today and the parents, friends, and relatives of the cadets and Seeds are happily celebrating by sharing their gifts and eating together. Rinoa, just walks around watching them of course she is very excited waiting for her lover's return.

Nida is on the Garden Bridge doing his usual work but very relax until he saw some unusual readings on the radar. He immediately called Xu to check it by pressing several keys and when they zoom the footage, she exclaimed. "Hey! It's the Ragnarok. Nida hurry up make an announcement."

The Garden community paused for a moment when Nida told them the very good news. And all of the sudden, they gathered outside wherein the ship is landing towards them. Rinoa is really moved to be with Squall and wants him to embrace her while wearing her most beautiful outfit. When the ship turns off, the door towards the exit opened up with Zell coming out first jumping and asks immediately for the hotdogs and then stops a while, followed by Selphie, Irvine and finally Quistis. The crowd really loves them through their cheers and whistles.

Rinoa notices one of them is missing as Selphie energetically made an announcement. "Everybody, please come closer. Today, is one the most important event in Balamb Garden and please accept this as our gratitude. We brought you somebody to cheer you up." She points her finger at the back and then someone came out from behind.

"Mommy, look it's Santa Claus."

All of children approach him. Almost a stampede and the stranger starts to open his bag and one by one he distributes the gifts to them. Rinoa's heart was squeezed at the sight and temporarily forget her longings until someone hugs her from behind.

"Riiiiiiinnnn. I missed you very much." It's Selphie and they gave each hugs and kisses.

Same with Quistis "Long time no see Rinoa". Followed by Irvine and Zell.

Then simultaneously said "Merry Christmas Rinoa."

"Merry Christmas to all of you too." And they do a group hug. However her longing returns once again.

"It's just only four of you. Where's Squall? She said

The three of them looked at Zell and they gulped.

Zell said worriedly "Rinoa, I'm sorry to tell you that Squall won't make this day because he has a lot things to do. He just told me to tell you." The tattooed martial artist as he gently patted her shoulders as a comfort and the rest did the same.

"Oh, I see." she only smiles while the children that know her a lot wave as they show their gifts received from Santa and bragging about her to their love ones. Those children along with their parents approach her and the sorceress gently patted their heads and also reminded them that don't ever forget to thank Santa Claus for all the blessings they had received.

She stretches up. "Everyone, I would like to take a break and spent my time alone." She leaves and when she turns her back on them, Zell of course knew obviously she's terribly hurt and he just exchanged glance with Santa. Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine did also see it coming. It is a total letdown.

* * *

It is 6:30 pm when Rinoa sits down alone in the wooden bench near the Garden's main entrance. Her excitement turns into anguish; her lover will not be able to show up in the most important day in their lives. And the first thing runs on her mind now is to stop waiting for she's been already forgotten, go home and get some sleep for tomorrows work. Her deep thought however is been interrupted by a big red kind old man that she barely noticed and he sits down.

"OOOHHH, HO, HO, HO, HO HO HO. And what makes this beautiful one very sad in this happiest day. "Do have any Christmas wish. I can give you anything. You're the only one here in the Garden who have yet to receive my presents."

"I think that is impossible now." She said so sadly.

"Oh and why is that?" He is wondering.

Rinoa still doesn't giving up on Squall so she politely asks him to follow her from the entrance, to Edea's orphanage and up to the flower fields. For her it's really kind of awkward bringing him there with that red heavy luggage carry on his shoulders but he used to it.

The beautiful woman starts up the conversation. "Santa, I brought you here in this place because my Christmas wish is not by material. See, I wish for certain person." She paused. "He promised me that after three years, he will come back home and spend Christmas time with me which is supposed to be yesterday or this night. All of his companions finally made it back and meet me. But then, what the hell is he doing? What keeps him very busy making me wait so long like this?" Santa Claus just remains silent on this woman's yearning for her beloved and really depressed. Then she turns to face him.

"Santa Claus, I want you to send him a message." And her companion only nods. " Please tell him where ever the hell he is… tell him that just in case he doesn't have any plans to come back to me until this day, starting tomorrow, I will forget everything about him." She turns her back on him, crying uncontrollably covering her face with her hands.

Santa Claus is very startled and alarmed to her words as he slowly starts to remove his outfit by first, the red clothes and pants revealing his black jacket with white shirt underneath and pants. His body is even more muscular than before. Second his white beard and hat over his chin and browned silky hair which is longer, next, his eyeglass and contact lens that covers his blue, puppy and innocent eyes and finally he takes away the tape which has the same color of his skin that hides his scar.

He walks slowly towards her direction and speaks softly as long as she can hear him. Trying to remain calm and readily accepts whatever her reaction will be. "Well, if he really made you feel this way then, he will come here immediately and ask you for your forgiveness."

Rinoa is shocked and her body froze on that moment hearing that familiar voice, the scent of his body and the way his arms gently wrap around her sexy body. "I was searching for your when Santa Claus talked to me seconds ago, I'd just received your message. Honestly, I don't have any intentions of letting you being alone this day ever. I should think my words before Zell tells you. Day and night I'd always think of you because I longed for you so much. Rinoa Heartilly, I kept you waiting so long. Please forgive me."

His girlfriend suddenly moves away from his embrace and turns around to face him shocked. He's really in front of her, real and solid. But how could possibly he'd been there? The only companion she was with is none other than Santa Claus. She looks around and saw the scattered red outfit on the ground. _So it's him._ The person behind Santa Claus.

"Rinoa, it's me." He caresses her cheek, brushes her tears away with his thumb and asking again for forgiveness.

She hugs him and being let her cry on his chest while slamming her fist sulking a little bit of what took him so long to be with her as Squall is whispering something to her to be comfortable. They remained that way until her sobbing is subsided. Although, she understands it now and that it is not really his fault but he apologized anyway. He is so humble and now, he breaks the silence.

"Another missed things in my life, Rinoa. I want to be someone giving happiness to others. Ever since Ellone left, I was always alone but Matron was there giving us gifts in this occasions at least it somehow eased my sadness. I understand now what it feels like because I was so jealous of you having that kind of positive attitude every time you are around children, it feels good."

Rinoa giggles "But you did very well Santa Claus. I wasn't even able to recognize your voice too." She said while wiping her tears.

Squall chuckles. "Now we are back together, I ask you once again. What do you want this Christmas?"

His girlfriend responds by wrapping her arms around his neck meeting his lips with hers in a deep passionate kiss. They are doing it until they are out of breath and she answers lovingly. "I want you Squall Leonhart, only you." She touches his smooth cheek.

Squall just embraces her again crushing her close, kisses the top of her head soothing her hair. Rinoa asks him if he's hungry so she can prepare dinner but the commander stops her and he is reaching for his Santa's bag to pull out some items. He spreads out some red cloth on the ground asking her assistance and one by one he put down the foods, drinks and kitchen utensils and signals Rinoa to sit down with him after.

"Ummmmmmmm. What do you have here?" Rinoa asked him with curiosity.

"Well, I have a fruit cake and salad, steamed rice muffin, ham sandwiches, pearl and gelatin drinks and here, the 'puto bumbong.'" He takes a plate and put some foods and serves it to her. She tastes it and then...

"The foods are very delicious and the taste is right. Squall, where did you buy these?"

Squall shakes his head. "I cooked all of it… for you. I search those recipes from the net. "

Rinoa covers her mouth surprised "Oh, you did cook for me. I'm impressed"

"Hmph whatever." He is always like that every time she compliments his surprises and skills while his girlfriend laughs softly. "Just eat your dinner Rin. You're making me nervous."

Done with their dinner, Rinoa stands up and she almost forgot, "Here, please accept this. It's not much." She removes her scarf from her neck and wraps it around Squall's neck followed by a peck on his lips.

"Rin, you made this for me on your own. Didn't you?"

"Yes."

Squall smells the melon scent of her perfume and analyzes how that scarf has been made. And base on how it's made, he really knows that she really worked hard for this day.

"Rin, this is the first time in my whole life that I received Christmas present from somebody since Matron. But this, this is too much especially coming from the person you always love. And from the bottom of my heart, thank you very much." He did reciprocate her back by the same movement she did earlier.

After packing up those items they lay down in silence close to each other gazing up at the beautiful sky brighten up by the stars as Squall kisses her softly on her forehead while holding the scarf she gave to him and Rinoa responds by touching his cheek, lay her head on his chest then takes his hand and kissed it.

Two hours later, they decided to finish the day and went back in the Garden. Squall escorted Rinoa into her room and instead of returning to his dorm, he followed her inside her room asked to stay the night with him. She froze first at his request because of the rules. But he explained to her that it is another bonus for all of people of the Garden that every Christmas day their loves ones can spend their nights at their dorms.

The couple got now into bed with Squall's one last reminder. "You should sleep plenty dear, because we will be busy starting tomorrow doing whatever we want. Headmaster Cid gave me a very long vacation."

She nods. He then softly whispers with a goodbye kiss on the top of her head. "Merry Christmas angel."

Rinoa kisses his chest. "A Happy New Year to you, Squall." She turns off the lights and they went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **We really love celebrating Christmas especially if our wishes are being granted and having our love ones are alive and kicking. That they are always has been there for our side which consider them as one of our greatest treasures. Although, it's kind of corny and very mushy. I just want to emphasize what we usually do in that season and that is **'SHARING'**. Christmas is not all about delicious foods, expensive items and going to shopping malls. A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.


End file.
